Gaigareid
Gaigareid appeared in 1998 TV series called Ultraman Dyna. Gaigareid (ガイガレード Gaigarēdo) was a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Dyna. Gaigareid, a creature secretly created by Sphire, set itself on a collision course for Super GUTS's base on the moon. With no alternative, Shin set out in the Hundred Formula Plasma spacecraft used for breaking the speed of light in order to stop the course of Gaigareid. With the Zero Drive and Shin's determination he managed to destroy the meteor. However, Gaigareid still had momentum carrying him through space and blasted Shin as he passed him by. After Shin turned into Ultraman Dyna the two giants fought each other in an asteroid field. Try as the hero could Dyna had trouble holding his own against Gaigareid until he blasted the space monster's bladed fingers off with the Palm Blast. However, Gaigareid retaliated by firing explosive asteroids from his stomach at Dyna. Just as Gaigareid was about to use them again, Dyna used the Solgent Ray in the portal in his stomach and blew him up. During Gransphire's assault on the lunar base, Neo Gaigareid (ネオガイガレード Neo Gaigarēdo) was created and sent to destroy Super GUTS on one of the moons of Neptune. Upon landing it seemed as though nothing could harm Neo Gaigareid as he made his way to the base. However, before he could destroy the base Ultraman Dyna showed up to do battle with him. It seemed as though Neo Gaigareid was about to be defeated by the successor of Tiga especially after his arm blade was blown off. However, Neo Gaigareid used his grapple claw to take Ryo in a fighter hostage and escaped inside Gransphere as it was consuming the planetoid. However, Dyna managed to save Ryo from Neo Gaigareid, allowing Super GUTS to fire a special laser that destroyed him, but not Gransphire. Powers and Abilities Gaigareid * Meteor: Gaigareid travels in space by encasing himself within a meteor. * Flight: Even without his meteor, Gaigareid can fly at very high speeds. * Adaption: Gaigareid can survive the cold vacuum of space. * Energy Balls: Gaigareid can launch purple energy balls from his mouth. * Teleport: Gaigareid can teleport short distances. * Bladed Fingers: Gaigareid's middle fingers are blades that are ideal for bashing enemies. * Explosive Asteroids: Gaigareid can fire explosive asteroids from a portal in his stomach. Must be charged first before launched, though. Weakness When Gaigareid is going shoot his asteroids, his stomach will be vulnerable, because he need to charge it before launched, effectively rendering his stomach his weakness in such a state. Neo Gaigareid * Flight: Neo Gaigareid can fly at very high speeds. * Adaption: Neo Gaigareid can survive the cold vacuum of space. * Force Field: Neo Gaigareid can summon a red circular force field in front of himself. The energy of this field can converge into his mouth and fire like a beam. * Arm Blade: Neo Gaigareid has a large blade for his right arm. This blade can fire a red beam that homes in on targets. * Grapple Claw: Neo Gaigareid's left arm is essentially a long grappling claw. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1998 Category:Ultraman Universe